


Mistakes are made, some can’t be forgiven

by L0velie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tubbo announces the consequences Tommy has to live to pay for his crimes.Or: Don’t destroy God’s ex-boyfriend’s house
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Mistakes are made, some can’t be forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom! No shipping here, more friendship :) Sorry if there is any mistakes!

Tubbo stood on the podium, in front of everyone. Beside him, Tommy, Fundy, Quackity, Karl were sitting, wondering what was the final decision.

A few days ago, the president asked for a meeting to talk about Tommy’s behavior and if he should be punished for his crimes.

They spent 23 hours, discussing about this subject, and even after, they couldn’t decide of what to do.

Tubbo then asked every members of his nation about their opinion. Even Techno. 

  
It didn’t help much, but at least they said what they thought.

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make.”

He looked empty of any feelings.

“After the multiple actions and faults my Vice President, my friend, my... brother, Tommyinnit, committed, I have come to a decision.”

He didn’t want them to stares, but he could feel everyone glare.

“It was a difficult one to make. I asked everybody to tell me what they would do, and I hope they are all present to know what I did with their advice.”

He hoped Tommy wouldn’t react too badly.

“I’ll be honest, it didn’t really help me. But I didn’t ignore you.”

He was already regretting this.

“So today, I will announce that...”

But it was for his nation.

“I am revoking Tommyinnit’s citizenship, as well as his right to be around any of the citizens living presently in my nation.”

For New L’Manburg.

“He has a delay of 2 days to leave this place with his belongings.”

Tommy didn’t look confident anymore. Well, that’s what Tubbo thought. He didn’t want to look at him. 

The president kept his gaze on the ground, glancing at the friendship bracelet he made himself. It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but... it seemed he would have to keep it to himself.

After this, everything went blank. He didn’t remember what happened, but the next day, Tommy was nowhere to be found.


End file.
